More Than Just a Friend
by Mahsa-Arien
Summary: Karin, gadis yang manis telah jatuh hati kepada cowok cool dan sangat dingin. Namun, sang cowok selalu menanggap Karin hanya sebatas 'teman' dan tidak pernah menyadari perasaan Karin terhadapnya. Bagaimana cara Karin menanggapinya? Mampukah sang cowok mengetahui sinyal 'positif' dari sang gadis? Happy Reading


**More Than Just a "FRIEND"**

**Author : Mahsa Nuraini**

Kamichama Karin/Chu © Koge Donbo

**WARNING:**

**MISS TYPO, GAJE, ANEH,GAK MENARIK, SUSAH DIMENGERTI, GAK NYAMBUNG**

Pairing : Karin x Kazune

**Chapter 1: The First Time i See Kazune 'Smiling'**

Ohayo minnaa... Annyeonghaseyo... Haseyonya di annyeong annyeong hahahahah... Sabar aja yah readers.. Author yg kali ini emang lagi gila. Oiya, Btw ketemu lagi dengan Author gila dan GaJe ini. Ada yang masih inget? Ini loh.. yg pernah bikin FanFic gagal berjudul _Watashi o hogo shite itadaki arigatogozaimasu _bareng Author Arien. Kali ini Author Mahsa ini bakal bikin cerita lagi sendiri. Btw.. panjang bgt ini -_- oke langsung baca aja yaa!

* * *

**_ENJOY_**

* * *

Pagi ini kubuka mataku menatap langit-langit kamarku yang dihiasi oleh sebuah lampu berwarna putih. Ku kerahkan tanganku meregangkan badanku ini yang serasa remuk setelah belajar semalaman. Tak lama kusegera beranjak dari tempat tidurku setelah melihat jam wekerku menunjukkan pukul 06.15.

"Apa?! Sudah jam seginii?! Aku sudah terlambat!," Teriakku mengagetkan seisi rumahku.

"Cepat Karin! Kenapa kau baru bangun jam segini?! Mama kan sudah membangunkanmu dari jam 05.00!," Omel mamaku dari dapur.

"I-Iya ma!," Aku segera berlari ke kamar mandi tentu saja untuk mandi.

Ya, terlambat sudah menjadi kebiasaanku setiap hari. Saking seringnya aku bangun siang, sampai suara alarmku tidak terdengar yang sedari jam 05.30 sudah berbunyi. Kesiangan sudah seperti adat istiadatku. Aku selalu bangun jam 6 lewat, padahal bis sekolahku akan menjemputku pada pukul 06.30.

"Karin! Bis sekolahmu datang! Cepat! Malu tau selalu terlambat setiap hari! Kan kasian teman-temanmu yang lainnya jadi ikut terlambat!," Oceh mamaku yang segera memasukkan bekalku kedalam tasku.

Sementara aku langsung melahap semua sandwich dan segera membawa tasku.

"Aku hm.. Berangkat dulu nym.. Ma," teriakku tak jelas karena seisi mulutku adalah 'Sandwich'.

Aku segera menduduki bangku disamping teman dekatku yang bernama Himeka Kujyou. Oiya, kalian pasti aneh juga kan mendengar aku yang sudah SMP kelas 3 ini masih membawa bekal. Sebenarnya aku setiap hari selalu membawa bekal, karena yaa.. Kalian tau aku setiap hari kesiangan jadi aku selalu lupa membawa uang, dan karena itu ibuku selalu menyiapkan bekal untukku sedari pagi saat aku masih tidur, lalu ia langsung memasukkannya ke tasku. Lagipula membawa makanan sendiri lebih sehat kan..

"Ohayo Himeka-chan!," Sapaku sambil tersenyum.(Readers: "Lho,tumben ngomongnya jelas.. Sandwichnya kemana?," Author: "Buang ajalah -_- lanjut..,")

"Ohayo Karin...," Balas Himeka dengan suara ciri khasnya yang super lembut dan lambat.

"Oiya, Kamu hari ini pasti kesiangan kan!," Sindir Himeka padaku.

"i-iya.. Memangnya kenapa?," Jawabku malu.

"Ya, tidak apa apa.. Hanya saja, hari ini kan kita ulangan IPS, nanti kita bisa terlambat loh..," Jawab Himeka dengan santai sambil memainkan Handphone nya.

"Benarkah?! Aku tidak tahu! Semalam aku malah belajar IPA!," Jawabku dengan sangat kaget setelah mendengar ucapan Himeka.

"Jangan-jangan kau salah jadwal Karin..," Balas Himeka mengingatkan.

"Aduh! Aku salah lihat hari! Aku melihat jadwal hari Selasa, padahal sekarang hari Senin.. Aduh.. Bagaimana ini?!," Balasku setengah berteriak, karena ya aku sangat kaget.. Mana guru mata pelajaran IPS sangat 'ganas' lagi. -_-

"Ya sudahlah Karin... Mau bagaimana lagi.. Mana hari ini pelajaran pertama adalah IPS, jadi kau sudah tidak punya waktu lagi untuk belajar..," Jawab Himeka, yang masih asik dengan Handphone nya.

"Ya... Benar juga sih..," Jawabku lemas, ya mau bagaimana lagi? Toh nilaiku juga setiap hari tetap jelek.. Tak pernah bagus..

***SKIP TIME AT SCHOOL***

'Aduh aduh.. Karin BAKA! Bagaimana ini.. aku tidak mengerti.. apa maksud soal ini?!' gumamku sambil menatap bingung soal yang ada di mejaku.

"Hey, Sttt.., hey Karin!," Bisik seseorang kepadaku.

"Apa?," Jawabku sambil menoleh kearah orang tersebut.

Ternyata orang itu Kazune. Dia adalah orang yang kusukai selama ini. Dia juga suka mengajariku untuk belajar Matematika atau pelajaran lain yang tidak ku kuasai. Aku, Himeka, dan Kazune sudah bersahabat lama, walau dengan sikap Kazune yang dingin dan acuh tak acuh, dia juga bisa diajak berteman dengan baik. Selain Himeka dan Kazune, ada temanku yang lainnya, yaitu Michi, Kazusa, Miyon, dan Yuki.

"Kau bisa tidak mengerjakannya?," Tanya Kazune kepadaku.

"Ehmm... Sejujurnya sih.. Tidak, hehehe...," Jawabku ragu sambil menjulurkan lidahku.

"Bagaimana sih?! Aku kan sudah pernah mengajarkan ini padamu.. Masa kau tak bisa?," Omel Kazune sambil berbisik tapi tetap terdengar olehku. Aku juga tidak tahu anak yang lain bisa mendengarnya atau tidak.

"Eh.. Ya.. Maaf. Lagipula semalam aku salah liat jadwal.. Aku lihat jadwal hari Selasa bukan hari Senin.. hehe maafkan aku ya..," Jawabku sambil cemberut dan memasang puppy eyes ku.

"Hhh... Yasudahlah, tapi aku tidak mau tanggung jawab atas nilaimu kalau nanti hasilnya jelek ya! Awas saja kau!," Balas Kazune dengan wajah yang seolah mengisyaratkan 'terserah kau sajalah!'.

Mengenai aku dan Kazune.. Mmm.. ya begitulah! Aku memang sudah lama memendam rasa terhadapnya, tetapi selalu kusimpan dalam hatiku. Karena Kazune juga memiliki banyak sekali fans yang benar benar fanatik dengannya.. kalau para fans nya tahu, aku bisa mati tergeletak bagaikan ikan yang di letakkan begitu saja di daratan (?).

Sebenarnya, aku sudah memberi banyak sinyal positif kepadanya dalam artian agar dia tahu kalau aku menyukainya dan dia akan membalas cintaku. Tetapi seolah dia tidak mengetahuinya dan mengacuhkanku. Walaupun terkadang dia bersifat sangaatt baik terhadapku, sehingga aku jadi ge-er sendiri merasa bahwa dia suka kepadaku. Dan satu hal terpenting, yang mengetahui kalau aku suka kepada Kazune hanyalah Himeka, yaitu sepupu Kazune sendiri.

**KAZUNE POV**

"Hhh... Yasudahlah, tapi aku tidak mau tanggung jawab atas nilaimu kalau nanti hasilnya jelek ya! Awas saja kau!," Jawabku.

Ya ampun... Imut sekali dia saat memasang jurus puppy eyesnya. Aku jadi tidak tahan.

'Hah! apa yang kau pikirkan Kazune! Baka!' ucapku dalam hati yang segera menyadarkan diriku dari lamunanku terhadap Karin.

"Ya, baiklah anak-anak waktunya sudah habis! Kumpulkan lembar jawabannya sekarang! Selesai tidak selesai harus dikumpulkan!," Teriak Aiko Sensei meredam keberisikan anak-anak yang sudah selesai mengerjakan ulangan sedari tadi. Karena, memang kebiasaan kelas ini kalau sedang diadakan ulangan, jika sudah banyak anak yang selesai maka kelas akan ribut mengobrol, entah tentang apa.

Semua anak langsung mengumpulkan lembar jawabnya termasuk aku, Karin, dan Himeka. Dari sini terlihat wajah Karin yang ragu untuk mengumpulkan lembar jawaban tersebut. Karin terlihat sedang komat-kamit (?) membaca doa agar diberi keberuntungan oleh tuhan, agar jawabannya yang dia jawab asal semua itu banyak yang benar.

*KRIINNGG!* Akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi. Semua anak keluar kelas dengan ribut dan berjubel seperti anak kelinci (?). Dan aku sendiri masih tak yakin kalau hanya 'beberapa' soal saja yang tak bisa Karin jawab. Aku yakin, pasti semuanya! Tapi kuharap tidak...

**KARIN POV**

"Kaariin! Apakah kau bisa mengerjakan ulangan tadi?," Tanya Himeka dengan girang.

"Hehhehehe.. ya seperti biasanyalah Himeka-chan!," Jawabku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Yeee! Aku juga tidak bisaa! Kita sama lagii!," Sorak Himeka dengan riang gembira (?).

"Oiya Karin-chan, ayo kita ke kantin!," Ajak Himeka kepadaku dengan muka memelas.

"Maaf Himeka, aku pikir tidak.. terimakasih. Aku sudah membawa bekal kok hehe. Maaf ya aku tidak bisa menemanimu," Kataku sambil membalas muka memelas Himeka dengan lebih memelas lagi, meminta maaf kepadanya.

"Yaah.. Tidak apa-apa, baiklah.. Aku lebih baik mengajak Miyon atau Kazusa-chan saja, aku pergi duluan yaa.. Karin-chan!," Jawab Himeka sambil tersenyum lembut.

Setelah itu Himeka pergi keluar kelas meninggalkanku sendirian di dalamnya. Eh tidak, aku tidak sendiri. Ternyata disini ada Kazune.

"Bagaimana tadi ulanganmu Karin? Apakah banyak soal yang tak kau ketahui? Atau sebaliknya? Atau semua soal kau jawab asal?," Tanya Kazune membuka pembicaraan.

"E-eeh.. ya, seperti biasanyalah Kazune. Hehe.. banyak sekali yang tak ku ketahui. Malah hampir semuanya, mungkin semuanya, mungkin.. Kan kau sudah bertanya tentang ini tadi..? Kenapa kau bertanya lagi?," Jawabku ragu dengan takut takut memandang wajah Kazune.

"Ya, aku hanya memastikan.. Benar kan.. Apa feelingku, pasti semua soal kau jawab asal! Semuanya, bukan Cuma 'beberapa'," Jawab Kazune dengan menekankan kata 'beberapa'.

"Hehe... maafkan aku ya Kazune. Tapi aku sudah berusaha sebisaku kok.. Maaf yaa.. _Gomenasai_..," Jawabku dengan ragu sambil menyunggingkan senyum paksaku yang seolah mengisyaratkan 'Jangan marah ya..' karena aku tidak ingin mengecewakan Kazune yang sudah susah-susah mengajariku.

**KAZUNE POV**

"Hehe... maafkan aku ya Kazune. Tapi aku sudah berusaha sebisaku kok.. Maaf yaa.. _Gomenasai_..," Jawab Karin sambil tersenyum ragu. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lucu! Dia terlihat sangat takut kepadaku!.

'Yaa.. Kasihan juga dia yang sudah berusaha tapi aku terus memarahinya' pikirku.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa untuk kali ini, tapi selanjutnya kau harus belajar dengan giat ya! Dan kau harus berjanji akan belajar dan memperhatikanku dengan sungguh-sungguh saat aku mengajarimu," Jawabku dengan halus sambil mengusap surai brunette nya itu. Tanpa kusadari aku menyunggingkan senyum tipisku yang sudah lama tak terlihat walaupun setipis apapun. Karena memang sifatku yang seperti ini, selalu dingin kepada semua orang semenjak kejadian itu..

_***Flashback***_

Aku sedang makan malam bersama dengan temanku yang sebenarnya sudah lama kusukai. Namun tiba-tiba ayahku datang dengan tampang tak senang. Dia berjalan ke arahku dan Rika dengan sedikit bergumam yang tak jelas.

"Kazune! Sedang apa kau disini?! Ayah sudah bilang jangan dekat-dekat dengan perempuan ini! Harus berapa kali kau ayah bentak hah?!," Ayahku tiba-tiba menarik tanganku dan ingin membawaku pergi dari sini.

Padahal sebentar lagi aku akan menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya. Ayahku masih terus menarik tanganku, tetapi aku selalu memberontak.

"Kenapa ayah selalu mebawa masa lalu ayah?! Ayah selalu memikirkan urusan 'Bisnis!' tak pernah memikirkan perasaanku!," Bentakku tak sopan dengan menekankan kata 'Bisnis'.

Ayah memang musuh bebuyutannya Pama Mirai, Ayahnya Rika. Tetapi itu semua karena urusan bisnis. Dan hal itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan hubungan –persahabatan- aku dengan Rika. Kami akan tetap berteman sampai kapanpun.

"Berani-beraninya kau melawan ayah! Ayo ikut ayah sekarang!," Bentak ayahku dan langsung menarikku untuk pergi dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Rika! Maafkan aku! Aku hanya ingin mengatakan aku menyukaimu! Maafkan aku harus pergi!," Teriakku kepada Rika.

*Di dalam Mobil*

"Kazune! Apa-apaan kau! Kenapa kau bisa menyukai perempuan 'aneh' seperti itu?! Pokoknya kau tidak boleh berhubungan dengan perempuan seperti dia!," Bentak ayahku.

Rika yang mendengar pernyataanku langsung mengikuti mobil ayahku dengan mobilnya. Sambil terus meneriakkan namaku, seolah dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku. Pada saat itu ayahku terlalu terbawa emosi dan terus membentakku tetapi aku selalu membalasnya dan memberontak. Sehingga ayahku tidak konsentrasi mengendarai mobil dan pada saat itu mobilku dalam kecepatan yang bisa dibilang tinggi.

Dan mobil ayahku pun menabrak sebuah mini bus. Mobil Rika yang ada di belakang mobil ayahku otomatis ikut menabrak mobil ayahku. Pada kecelakaan ini tuhan masih menyelamatkanku dan aku sangat bersyukur aku masih bisa selamat. Tetapi... Rika dan Ayahku tidak diberi kesempatan yang sama sepertiku.

Semenjak kejadian ini, aku sangat jarang tersenyum. Mungkin aku masih bia tersenyum dan aku masih ingat caranya, tetapi orang yang bisa membuatku tersenyum hanyalah sahabat dan orang tertentu seperti Michi. Himeka dan Kazusa juga jarang membuatku tersenyum.

Aku sangat terpukul jika mengingat kejadian ini lagi. Dan aku tidak ingin mengingat ini lagi. Dan target utamaku adalah untuk 'melupakannya'.

_***End of Flashback***_

"Kazune? Kazune?! Kau kenapa melamun seperti itu?," tanya Karin membuyarkan lamunanku terhadap kejadian itu.

"E-eehmm.. iyaiya.. Baiklah, aku ingin ke kantin dulu ya.. Kau tidak ke kantin bersama Himeka?," tanyaku kepada Karin, walaupun aku sudah tau jawabannya yaitu karena dia membawa bekal.

"Tidak, aku membawa bekal sendiri. Iya, silahkan heheh..," Jawab Karin dengan formal, atau bisa dibilang 'sok' formal, karena gayanya yang mempersilahkanku pergi ke kantin seperti itu, sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dia mempersilahkanku pergi.

**KARIN POV**

"Tidak, aku membawa bekal sendiri. Iya, silahkan heheh..," Jawabku sambil menjulurkan lidahku.

Setelah itu Kazune keluar kelas dan kali ini aku memang benar benar sendiri -_-.

'Ee-eh.. tadi Kazune tersenyum kepadaku ya..?' pikirku sendiri. Setelah memastikan kalau orang yang tadi mengusap kepalaku dan tersenyum kepadaku adalah Kazune, aku langsung senyum-senyum sendiri.

'Hihihihi.. Baru pertama kali aku melihat dia tersenyum.. ternyata dia memang tampan ya.. Eh?' pikirku sambil tertawa kecil.

_***SKIP TIME saat pulang sekolah***_

"Karin-chan! Ayo kita pulang!", ajak Himeka dengan lembut.

"Iya! Aku juga sekalian ingin belajar bersama Kazune", jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Setelah itu kami menunggu Kazune keluar kelas dan berjalan menuju rumah Kazune, Himeka, dan Kazusa. Kazusa sudah pulang duluan. Bisa dibilang kita yang pulang terlambat, karena ada jadwal piket.

"Apa kau sudah izin dengan orangtuamu?", tanya Kazune membuka pembicaraan di perjalanan yang sepi ini.

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku sudah mengirim SMS kepada mamaku", jawabku dengan santai sambil terus berjalan.

"Ooh... Baiklah, _by the way _kau nanti harus menepati janjimu ya.. belajarnya yang serius", balas Kazune dengan halus.

"I-iya... hehe, tenang saja", jawabku dengan ragu karena aku sendiri tak yakin bisa belajar dengan serius.

Pernyataan Kazune tadi mengingatkanku pada senyumannya tadi, saat istirahat. Dan barusan dia berbicara dengan sangat halus. Tanpa kusadari wajahku bersemu merah mengingat senyuman Kazune.

"Karin, kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri? Kau salah minum obat?", tanya Himeka dengan polosnya.

"Tidak laah! Enak saja kau Himeka. Tidak apa-apa kok..", jawabku sambil memalingkan wajahku yang sedari tadi bersemu merah seperti kepiting rebus.

Setelah sampai di rumah Kazune, Kazune dan Himeka langsung mempersilahkanku masuk. Akupun masuk dan langsung disambut dengan baik oleh Kazusa yaitu adik Kazune sendiri.

"Ohayo Karin-chan!", Sapa Kazusa kepadaku sambil tersenyum.

"Ohayo Kazusa!", jawabku ramah sambil membalas senyumannya.

"Karin! Ayo cepat kesini! Kita harus belajar! Besok ada ulangan Matematika kan...", Ucap Kazune mengingatkanku.

"Ha-ah?! Benarkah? A-aku tidak tahu... Baiklah kalau begitu ayo! Kita belajar", jawabku sembari menarik tangan Kazune.

Setelah itu aku segera mengambil buku ku dan belajar dengan semangat.

"Alas kali tinggi bagi dua! Phi kali jari-jari2", terang Kazune.

"Iya iya aku mengerti", jawabku meng-iyakan,padahal aku masih sedikit bingung.

"Baiklah kerjakan ini!", perintah Kazune sambil memberikan tumpukan soal yang menggunung.

"A-apaa?! Sebanyak ini?! Aku tak akan bisa menyelesaikannya walaupun berhari-hari!", teriakku protes.

"Biar saja! Kau mau nilaimu jelek tidak? "Biar saja! Kau mau nilaimu jelek tidak? Yasudah kalau tidak mau, aku tidak akan tanggung jawab bila kau mendapat nilai jelek... silahkan menyesal!", jawab Kazune dengan sikap dinginnya.

"I-iya iya! Baiklah... tapi aku tidak janji ya dapat mengerjakan semuanya dalam 1 hari!", balasku sambil menggembungkan pipiku.

"Terserah kau saja! Aebisamu..", jawabnya sambil memandangi pekerjaanku.

Aku pun mengerjakannya dengan berat hati dan tampang malas. Soal ini sangat sulit, nomer 1 saja aku sudah bingung.

"Aku akan kembali, dan saat aku kembali kau harus bisa menyelesaikan nomer 1-20! Kalau tidak, kau akan ku hukum!", ancam Kazune kepadaku sambil keluar kamar.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam, bergidik ngeri, dan memikirkan hukuman apa yang akan Kazune berikan padaku. 'Apa ini? Aku tidak mengertiii!' Batinku.

Aku serasa ingin berteriak, walaupun sebenarnya di dalam hati aku sudah teriak sebesar mungkin.

_***A few minutes later***_

"Ayo, berikan pekerjaanmu sekarang! Selesai tidak selesai! Aku akan mengoreksinya!", perintah Kazune sambil membanting pintu.

"Yah.. aku belum selesai... a-aku tidak tahu caranya seperti apa.. hehe.. _peace _Kazune..", jawabku sambil menjulurkan lidahku.

"Apa? Oh... belum selesai. APA APAAN KAU INI!? Kan tadi sudah kuajarkan caranya! Baiklah sini, berikan kertas itu!", teriak Kazune memarahiku.

"Salah, salah, salah", ucap Kazune dengan wajah jengkel.

"Salah, salah, bagaimana kau ini?! Masa banyak sekali yang salah!", omel Kazune sambil meneriaki ku, aku hanya bisa diam tertunduk.

"Baiklah... kau akan ku hukum!", bentak Kazune dengan tampang killer.

Burr... Aku... aku merasa ada suatu benda halus yang menumpahi rambutku.

"Apa ini? Kazuneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!", teriakku.

"Hahahahahahahahahahah =D", tawa Kazune.

'Eh? Dia tertawa?' Batinku. Kupikir-pikir dia lucu juga, dan tidak sedingin biasanya.

"Rasakan kau! Hahahaha!", teriakku sambil menumpahkan bedak di kepalanya.

"Eh?! Awas kau! Akan ku balaas!", jawab Kazune. Dan terjadi perang kecil-kecilan disini, perang bedak. Tetapi perang bedak ini diselingi canda tawa kita berdua.

'_This is the moment that i'd never forget'_

* * *

Akhirnyaa selesai jugaa ^_^ maaf ya kalo pendek sama kurang bagus ;_; okee nggausah banyak omong lagi! Arigato udh mau baca.. jangan lupaaa REVIEWW!

-Mahsa


End file.
